


Lost For Love

by greywilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Canon Age Difference, Corn maze shenanigans, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, brief mention of finn/poe, corn maze, fall - Freeform, hint of dom/sub, lost in a corn maze, meet cute, sex in an empty festival booth, tiny hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: After being ditched by her friends in a corn maze, Rey attempts to find her way out alone and runs into Ben instead. Things don't start out well, he's rude and she's stubborn, but they keep crossing paths. What happens when they decide to finish the maze together?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 324
Collections: Fall Fic Exchange 2020





	Lost For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flybluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybluejay/gifts).



> Written for TWD Fall Exchange! 
> 
> Based on this prompt: Ben gets lost in a corn maze at a fall festival with Rey, a stranger. They make their way out together after much difficulty and getting to know you moments.

* * *

_“Let’s go to a corn maze, it’ll be fun,”_ Rey Niima grumbles to herself as she turns into yet another dead end. Her so-called “friends” promised to wait for her at the starting point of the massive maze, but did they? 

Nope. 

Poe, Rose, and Kaydel are nowhere in sight and she begins to doubt she’ll find them, but if she does, she has a few choice words prepared. More than a few choice words, if she’s being honest. 

At least it wasn’t haunted. 

The Coruscant corn maze claims to be the biggest in the galaxy, or so the large sign posted out front proclaims. It’s the type of attraction that has many urban legends surrounding it about people who go missing for _years_ trying to finish. 

Spending a Saturday at the maze was Poe’s idea and Rey had reluctantly agreed to come along, a decision she now finds herself regretting. 

Retracing her steps, she takes another turn, squeezing past a family standing in a group around their map. At that moment she realizes that along with having no idea where her friends are, and a cell phone with no service, she also conveniently _forgot_ to grab her own copy of the maze map. 

So helpful. 

By this point, she’s far enough from the starting point that trying to backtrack to exit from the entrance will take almost as long as finding the end. Rey heads along a straight stretch that makes a sharp curve to the left and runs right into a solid wall. Bouncing off the hard surface, she takes a moment to reorient herself. 

It’s not a wall. 

Not unless walls have started wearing clothes and blurting out curse words. 

“Shit! Watch where you’re going!” 

Rey looks up to find a man staring down at her, clearly annoyed by the expression on his face. She can’t help but stare at his unique assortment of features: intense eyes, a long nose, and impossibly full lips. He lets out a frustrated huff and runs a hand through his dark hair. 

“Sorry,” she mumbles, quickly looking to the side before he catches her blushing. “I’m just gonna go over there.” 

She rushes off in the opposite direction, choosing a left fork at a divide and winding back around another corner. Rey passes by several groups of people, still unable to locate her friends, and after a series of turns, she hits a dead end.

Backtracking away from the blocked path, she spots _him_ heading in her direction. 

“Oh good, you’re paying attention to what’s ahead of you this time,” he smirks as he walks by her. 

“You were around a corner last time. I couldn’t see you, asshole,” she argues back. 

He stops and turns to face her. “And perhaps if someone wasn’t charging through the maze like a rabid bull, you’d be able to take corners without slamming into innocent people.” 

Another growl escapes past her lips as she resists the urge to stomp her foot. He gives her an amused look and begins to walk away. 

“You’re going the wrong way, it’s a dead-end!” Rey calls after him. She’s not entirely sure why she’s offering to help someone she finds so incredibly smug and rude. 

His response is a single dismissive wave as he continues heading in that direction despite her warning. 

_Fine. Figure it out on your own, fucker._

Rolling her eyes, she decides to head back to the left and make an attempt at another path. 

She sees him again ten minutes later. 

How she keeps running into this jerk but has yet to find her friends is clearly a sign that the universe has it out for her. 

“How was that dead end?” She smirks as she walks up to him. 

He shrugs his shoulders and replies, “I figured since you have trouble seeing people my size, you’d easily miss a turn. Checking for myself was the logical choice.” 

“Oh, that’s how it is, huh?” she snorts. “And was there a turn?” 

He doesn’t answer. Rey shakes her head and heads off again. It doesn’t matter that every time she sees him she realizes more and more how stupidly handsome he is, and how big he is. She also doesn’t notice how big his hands are. 

Nope. Not at all. 

“What the _fuck_! Are you following me?” she hisses as he comes up behind her, it’s the fourth time they’ve crossed paths in less than 30 minutes in a maze that’s nearly the size of a small city. 

He chuckles. “Don’t humor yourself, sweetheart. It’s simply bad luck.” 

“This whole corn maze is bad luck. What are the odds that I’ve seen you several times, but I still can’t find my damn friends?”

His expression softens a bit. “You got separated from your group too?” 

Rey nods. “I had to go to the bathroom right before we started and they promised to wait just inside the entrance, guess who wasn’t just inside the entrance when I came back?” 

“Ouch,” the man replies. “I started the maze with my group, but we got separated early on. They’re all way too enthusiastic about this, it’s a team-building thing for work and I was dragged here against my will. I haven’t really been trying to find them, just a way out of here.” 

“Me too, not co-workers though, classmates and friends. We’re students at Coruscant State.” 

“I’m Ben,” he extends his hand. 

Rey takes it and gives it a shake. “Rey.” 

“Listen, I know we didn’t get off to the best start. I apologize for being so rude.” 

His voice sounds genuine and she can’t help but smile 

“I’m sorry as well, truce?” 

“Truce,” he grins. “Do you want to finish the maze together? At least until we find your friends?” 

Rey offers a smile of her own. “I’d love that.” 

They decide to continue straight ahead on a slightly winding path, following it until they reach a fork in the maze. 

“Left or right?” she asks 

“Let's try going right. I feel like I keep choosing left and ending up nowhere,” Ben answers. 

They head to the right and follow another long stretch that seems to go on forever. The path begins to widen and they find themselves reaching a dead end with the option to go either left or right. Rey inclines her head to the left knowing it will take them away from the area they’ve been circling and Ben nods and follows. 

“Which way this time?” She asks as they come to another fork. 

He looks between the two and shrugs. “Left worked out pretty well last time, should we stick with that?” 

Rey smiles. “Sounds good to me.” 

“I think if we can get to the outside of the maze we might be able to find our way to the exit more easily,” Ben explains as they continue on another straight path. 

“Do you even know where the edge of the maze is?” she challenges. “I know you’re freakishly tall, but even you can’t see over the top of the corn.” 

He laughs at her petulant expression. “Just a hunch, what will it hurt to try?” 

“Fine,” she huffs and motions for him to lead the way. 

Moving forward, they weave around a corner and find another long path that quickly narrows making it difficult to walk side by side. Ben lets her go ahead of him and she pushes through the stalks of corn that crowd around them.

“So what do you do for work?” she asks casually. “You mentioned you were supposed to be here with your coworkers.” 

“I’m the Vice President of a tech company,” he answers simply. 

_Great_. He’s handsome and probably loaded. 

“That must be exciting,” she manages to say, cringing at how lame she sounds. 

He chuckles softly. “It has its moments; we’re still a pretty new company. My father’s best friend started it a few years back and hired me on to help, I used to work for a much bigger company in Chandrila.” 

“Do you miss living there?” Rey finds herself asking as they reach a wall and choose to stick with their earlier plan to go left. 

“At times, but mostly no,” he answers. “What are you studying in school?” 

“Journalism. My dream is to work for the Coruscant Press,” she tells him. 

Ben shakes his head in amusement. “My mother is the editor in chief of the Coruscant Press.”

Rey’s eyes widen. “ _Your_ mother is Leia Organa?” 

“The one and only,” he confirms. 

They make another left turn at a fork and hit a dead end moments later. 

“I don’t think our take every left plan is as successful as we hoped,” Rey admits. “Let's go back and take the right turn.” 

“One second, I want to try something,” he says as he stops her. “Can I lift you up? Maybe if I put you on my shoulders we can see over the top of the maze.”

Rey looks between the top of his head and the top of the corn and gives him a skeptical look. “Doubtful, but whatever, just don’t drop me.” 

He nods his head and crouches down in front of her. “Climb on.”

Rey straddles her legs behind his neck as his hands grip her thighs. Balancing herself as he slowly rises, lifting her carefully, she’s met with the sight of more corn. It’s not quite enough to see over the top and she frowns. 

“I can’t see anything.”

He slowly lowers back into a crouching position so she can climb down from his shoulders. “So much for that plan,” he sighs in defeat. 

Rey gives him a speculative glance. “You made that look way too easy. What do you squat, like 250?” 

“Something like that,” he smirks. “I think we should try backtracking just a bit, maybe undo a few of those earlier left turns.”

“I tried backtracking earlier to find the entrance again and got even more lost,” she explains. “But at this point, I’ll try anything.” 

He clutches his chest dramatically. “You’re that sick of me already? I’m hurt.” 

Rey groans. “Keep that up and your ego will be big enough to see over the top of the stalks without assistance.”

“I’m pretty sure that sounds like a good thing if it helps us find the exit,” he grins. 

The maze steadily becomes more crowded as the afternoon nears and she passes dozens of people, some she recognizes from earlier, but there is still no sign of her friends. She’s beginning to wonder if they’ve already finished and are waiting for her. Reaching into her pocket, she checks her phone again. Still no signal. 

“Any service?” she hears Ben ask from behind her. 

“Nope,” she replies. “You?” 

“Nope,” he parrots. 

“Great,” Rey sighs. “You don’t happen to have a flare gun if we _really_ get lost do you?”

He lets out a loud laugh. “It’s in my other jacket pocket, unfortunately,” he teases. 

She rolls her eyes and continues around another corner. 

“Didn’t we pass that weird-looking scarecrow earlier?” Rey asks as they come across a straw-filled mannequin at a fork. “We went left here, I’m sure of it. Should we try right?” 

Ben nods and she leads the way as they wind around and hit another split, both deciding to start trying right turns. They find another dead end and head back to see where the left option takes them.

“This has got to be the most infuriating maze, stupid dead ends everywhere,” she grumbles after they follow another path leading nowhere. 

“I believe that’s the point,” Ben drawls with a smirk. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Smartass.” 

He holds up his hands in surrender. “You know I speak the truth.” 

He does and it’s _annoying_. 

They weave through a series of left and right turns, trying to work their way towards another section of the maze after finding no luck where they’ve been. Every time they think they’ve found a solid route, there’s another dead end and the frustration is rising. 

“This is fucking pointless, we’re probably going in the same damn circle.” Rey shrugs her shoulders in defeat, kicking her foot into the wall of corn that blocks them. 

“Easy on the corn there,” Ben laughs. 

Rey sticks out her tongue and pushes forward into the thick crops. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He calls after her. 

She makes it halfway in and turns to look over her shoulder at him. “Making my own path, their path is stupid.” 

He reaches out and grabs the arm that isn’t partway inside the corn. “Fucking hell, Rey, you can’t do that!” 

“Watch me!” she tries to pull away, but he’s significantly stronger and she tumbles backward into his arms. Tearing herself from his grasp she spins to face him. “You can’t just grab me like that!” 

Ben looks suitably chastened. “I apologize, you’re right,” he offers as an apology. 

“Yeah, whatever, let's just keep going.” 

She didn’t mean to be so harsh. 

Especially not after she felt how nice it was being held against his chest. 

They head around a corner and take another straight route past a group of young teens goofing off, and an older couple casually walking through the maze as though they were on a stroll through a park. 

“At this rate, we’ll be their age by the time we make it out of here,” Ben mutters as they walk by the pair. 

“They’ve probably been in here _since_ they were our age,” Rey responds with a laugh. “You’ve heard the urban legends, right?”

Ben laughs. “Of course,” he replies as they reach a turn onto a narrow pathway. He leads this time as they push through more stalks of corn. They’re completely alone and Rey begins to wonder if they’ve accidentally gone off the trail. 

“I wish we had a map,” Ben sighs as they make their way forward. 

“I wish we had snacks,” Rey adds. 

He turns and looks at her mischievously before nodding towards an ear of corn just at her eye level. 

“What? No!” Rey cries. “It’s probably not even done growing yet, I may be hungry but I am _not_ eating raw unripe corn, Ben Organa!” 

“Solo, Organa is my mother’s maiden name,” he replies as he easily tears the ear of corn off as though he was ripping through a tissue, peeling back the layers to reveal a perfect cob of corn. Taking a bite, he chews slowly and shrugs. “Tastes alright to me.” 

Rey sighs as her mouth waters a bit. “Fine, hand it over.” 

“Careful, you might catch my germs,” he smirks as she bites just beside where he had. 

“Ha ha ha,” she drones after she swallows her bite finding the taste far more palatable than she was expecting. 

After finishing the ear of corn, Ben hurls the remains back into the crops and they continue again until finally, the path widens in front of them. At the next fork, they take a left, and it winds around a large curve. 

“That’s new,” Rey comments as they reach a clearing that has an old fashioned truck lined with flannel blankets and pumpkins. A few families stand around waiting to have their picture taken by a photographer while several kids run around in the open space. 

“At least we know we’re in a different part of the maze,” Ben adds. “Shall we keep going, or take the path over there?” He points across the clearing to another route. 

Rey twists her lips as she thinks and then scrunches her nose as she points towards the second option. “That way, I feel like we’ll backtrack if we keep following this way.” 

Five minutes later they are back at the same scarecrow from earlier. 

“Well, shit.” Ben laughs. “So much for that idea.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “We’re probably closer to the entrance than the exit again, lucky us.” 

“I’m not sure that I’d use the word lucky in this scenario, we’ve been anything but lucky today,” he points out in return. 

“Well, you did run into me a few times. Some people might consider that lucky.”

“Hmm, would they?” He raises a brow teasingly. 

“You’re impossible, Ben Solo,” she grumbles. 

“You’re one to talk, Rey Nobody,” he teases.

She sticks out her tongue. “It’s Rey Niima, thank you very much.”

They turn back to where they came from, deciding it might be best to try and find the truck again and take the other path. Following the same route, they weave their way through the maze. 

“So Rey Niima, what do you like to do when you’re not getting lost in corn mazes with strangers?” He asks after they’ve walked in silence for a bit. 

“Are we still strangers?” She teases. “I thought we’d at least graduated to tolerable acquaintances by now.” 

He smiles. “Alright, what do you like to do when you’re not getting lost in corn mazes with tolerable acquaintances then?”

“Umm, not a whole lot I guess. Hang out with friends, I work at Maz’s Cafe part-time, watch questionable televi -”

Ben cuts her off with a laugh. “Maz is a family friend, she’s kind of like my honorary grandmother.” 

“No kidding, how come I’ve never seen you there? I’m fairly certain I’d remember you.” The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. “I mean, you’re just so tall and kind of hard to miss.” 

Ben smirks as she blushes. “Unless you’re charging around corners in mazes,” he comments. “I stop in from time to time, but not as often as I should. We’ve probably always missed one another.” 

“Probably,” she agrees and thinks how glad she is that she hasn’t missed him today before brushing off those thoughts and looking up at the top of the stalks. “Does the corn seem shorter here?” 

He follows her gaze and shrugs. “Not really, why?” 

“I was thinking you could boost me up again and see if we can’t get another look,” she suggests. 

“You don’t strike me as the cheerleading type,” he teases. 

She scowls. “You are not lifting me like that. No way.” 

He shrugs. “What if you tried to stand on my shoulders?” 

“What if I tried to stand _where_? Oh, ha fucking ha, you’re so funny.” 

Three minutes later that’s exactly what she’s trying to do. Rey balances tediously with her feet on Ben’s shoulders and her hands holding his as she huddles over the top of his head. 

“Hold tight,” he instructs as he begins to stand. 

She lets out a shriek. “Ben! You’re going to drop me!” 

“I’m only going to drop you if you’re up there flopping around like a dying fish, you need to center yourself.” 

When he reaches his full height he lets go of one of her hands and grips her foot, holding her firmly before moving the other hand. She begins to pitch forward and grabs at his hair causing him to yell loudly. 

“Fuck!”

“Sorry!” She winces before shushing him. “Not so loud, we’ll get caught!” 

“Tell that to the chunk of hair I lost. There better not be a bald spot, Niima.” 

Rey moves her hands to the outside of his shoulders and takes a deep breath before attempting to stand. Glancing down at the top of his head as she straightens her legs she lets out a giggle. “Your hair is fine, Uncle Jesse.” 

“Uncle _who_?” 

“Have you seriously never watched Full House? That show is totally from your era, Millennial!” 

“Can we talk about this after your feet aren’t digging into my neck?” he grunts. “Just try and see over the top of the maze and figure out where the damn exit is.” 

Rey sighs and makes one last push to stand up as his hands tighten over her feet to support her ankles. Tightening the muscles in her legs and torso, she calls on her strength and yoga training to find her balance. 

“I can see!” She calls as she begins searching for any sign of the exit point. Turning slightly to the side, she loses her balance and tumbles forward towards the corn below her. 

Ben grabs her, swinging her into a bridal carry before she makes falls into the wall of crops. 

“You okay?” he asks. 

She nods quickly. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Thanks for that.” 

“Trying to find our way out of here with you injured would be twice as cumbersome,” he admits. 

Throwing her head back in exasperation, she pushes away from him. “Ugh, put me down.” 

“You’re so fun to rile up, Niima,” he says with a wink as he lowers her to the ground. 

They argue for a few minutes over which direction to take next and finally settle on heading left at the next fork they find. As Rey rounds the next corner she hears a familiar laugh and immediately stops. _Kaydel_. Then she hears Poe’s voice from the other side of the corn as he argues with Rose. Her breath hitches as she starts to call their names until she sees Ben ahead of her looking adorably confused and hesitates. 

“You coming?” he calls. 

Rey takes one last look towards where her friends are and turns back towards him with a nod of her head before running to catch up. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be _so_ bad to stay separated from her friends a bit longer. 

“Where to now?” 

She looks at the fork ahead of them and takes a left, then immediately makes a right turn down another narrow path with Ben following close behind her. It spits them out into another clearing, similar in size to the one with the truck, but this one has a stack of pumpkins instead and another group of people gathered around to have pictures taken. 

“The last thing I want to do when stuck in a maze is to stop and pose for pictures,” Rey comments as they pass by a smiling family. The young parents and their small daughter sit on a hay bale surrounded by bright orange pumpkins, grinning happily as another maze photographer snaps away. Her heart stills a bit at the sight, she’d been around the same age as the little girl when her parents had dropped her off at a hospital and never returned. 

“Hey, you okay?” Ben puts a hand on her shoulder. “You spaced out there a bit.” 

She shakes his hand off dismissively. “I’m fine, let's keep going.” 

The mood shifts between them after that, it’s more tense and hostile as they both walk in silence. Ben continues to follow behind her as she wanders through the stalks, not asking for his opinion on which direction to take. 

“I think we’re going in circles,” he comments after ten minutes when they’ve passed the same cheesy fall decoration for the third time. 

Rey whips around and fixes him with a glare. “Oh really? You think I don’t already know that?!” 

“Woah, calm down, what’s going on, Rey?” he tries to ask gently but she can hear the underlying tone of frustration in his voice. 

“It’s none of your business, we’re not friends and I don’t appreciate you prying into my personal life.” 

He looks taken aback at her outburst and backs up a few steps. “Hey listen, I just asked what was going on, okay? I want to help you, but if you’re going to blow up at me then maybe we should finish the maze separately.” 

“If that’s what you want,” she replies angrily before turning on her heel and walking away. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She chastises herself as she weaves through a tight passage, taking a left turn and then a right before heading down a straight path. Checking over her shoulder she notices he’s not behind her. Rey doesn’t think he’s following her, and she isn’t sure if she wants him to or not. 

This isn’t the first time she’s had a strong reaction after being reminded about her parents. Her file in the foster care system was full of incident reports where she’d gone off, verbally, and sometimes physically, when the subject arose. She’d thrown countless tantrums as a child, and had been suspended for a week after punching a kid on the nose in seventh grade for teasing her about being unwanted. 

Once she began university, she started counseling and had made tremendous improvements, but every so often something, or someone, would trigger a response. 

_Stupid Ben Solo_ _and his stupid infuriating face._

Except his face is anything _but_ infuriating, and for the most part, neither is he. A wave of guilt washes over her as she realizes that she’d treated him like shit and left him when it wasn’t his fault. Thanks to her impulsive temper, she was still lost in this ridiculous maze without her friends or Ben. 

Retracing her steps, she makes her way back to the spot she left him and only gets lost twice along the way. To her surprise, he’s there waiting. His lips curve into a small smile once he notices her and she swears she sees a hint of relief flicker in his eyes. 

“Did you wait here for me?” Rey asks quietly. 

He nods his head. “I figured I’d have a better chance of finding you again this way.” 

She gives him a watery smile. “Ben, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have stormed off like that without an explanation.” 

“It’s okay, I was just worried about you, but if you don’t want to share what’s going on, that’s fine.” 

“No, I can,” she takes a deep breath and begins to talk. “I didn’t have an easy childhood. I was abandoned when I was 4 and raised in foster care. Sometimes seeing families, especially with little girls that age, will put me in a funk and I can get easily irritated. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you when you were only trying to help.”

Ben pulls her into a hug. “You’re forgiven. I wasn’t an easy kid either and my parents were always too busy to deal with me. They sent me to live with my Uncle in Ach To for most of middle and high school and then I went to college and took a job in Chandrila and didn’t talk to them for years. We only reconciled a few years ago after I quit my job and moved back home. Needless to say, I understand high emotions when it comes to family.” 

“Still, I should have been more reasonable,” she replies. “And I’m sorry you didn’t have a great childhood either, I guess that’s another thing we have in common.” 

He lets out a long breath and nods before offering her a small smile. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Shall we keep going?” She motions to the path in front of them. 

“Unless you’ve been hiding a secret ability to teleport or fly, I’m pretty sure that’s the only way we’ll find our way out of here,” he replies teasingly. 

Rey gives him an exasperated grin. “If I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” 

They settle back into a casual conversation, discussing their hobbies and favorite places to eat in the area. She argues with him over the best item on the menu at Maz’s and he insists her taste in movies is questionable. As they walk side by side, his hand keeps brushing against hers until she finally rolls her eyes and grabs it. 

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you could've asked, or grabbed it yourself.”

She isn’t sure, but she’s fairly certain she sees a hint of blush on his cheeks as his hand engulfs hers. 

“I’m glad you came back and found me,” he says softly. 

“Me too,” Rey replies as she squeezes his hand gently. 

Eventually, they hit another wall and take a right turn. The path winds them around until they reach another fork. They make a left turn and then a right before hitting another straight route. Ben squints into the distance and points with a smile. “I think that’s the exit!” 

They grin at each other and break out into a sprint. 

Neither his group of friends nor hers are there when they make it out of the maze. 

“What now?” She asks. “Do we wait?” 

Ben shrugs. “I guess that would make the most sense.” 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” 

They sit down on a bale of hay and Rey feels her stomach grumble. 

“Was that your stomach?” he asks incredulously. 

She nods. “I’ve had half an ear of corn and a cup of coffee today, I’m a little hungry.” 

He stands up and holds out his hand. “We’re going to get you food. We’ll come back and wait for your friends after we eat.” 

“But what if they exit before we return? And what about your friends?” Rey asks 

“If either group does, they’ll assume we’re still in there and wait for us,” he answers. 

“Oh. Right.” She stands and takes his hand with a smile. 

He leads her towards a large area filled with picnic tables near a row of food trucks. They decide on pizza because it has the shortest line, and he orders them both a slice of pepperoni and a beer before they find a spot to eat their lunch. 

“Today has been pretty fun,” he admits once they take their seats. “I doubt I would have enjoyed myself if I hadn’t run into you.” 

“Same here,” Rey agrees. “Would you maybe want to do this again? Not the corn maze, I mean, but get something to eat or hang out?” 

“I’d love to.” 

“Good,” she blushes. “I kind of like you.” 

“I kind of like you too,” he grins. 

After they’ve finished eating, Rey notices he’s staring at her intently and tilts her head curiously. “What’s wrong?” 

“You, uh, have a little tomato sauce by your lip,” he motions towards the corner of her mouth. 

She wipes at the opposite side and he chuckles. “Other side, here let me help.” 

He reaches across the table and swipes the sauce with the pad of his thumb, gently cupping the side of her face. 

“Thank you,” she whispers. 

His head leans in towards hers. “I’d very much like to kiss you, would you mind?” 

She shakes her head slowly and meets him halfway, his lips softly pressing against hers as he continues to hold her face. It’s short-lived as kissing across a wooden picnic table in the middle of dozens of families isn’t the most ideal, but she decides it's the best kiss she’s ever had. 

“Care to find somewhere we can do that again?” she asks a moment later. 

Ben nods and gathers up their garbage before depositing it in a nearby trash can. They wander past the food booths and down another row of carnival-style booths. Nodding towards one at the end that is covered with a curtain, they slip around the backside and sneak in through the unlocked door. 

Immediately, his arms are around her and their mouths meet again in a frantic kiss. She opens her mouth as he slips his tongue inside, swirling it around her own. A hand comes up to cradle the back of her head, holding her close and Rey can feel the way his hardening erection is digging into her stomach. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, I need you so badly,” he whispers against her lips as he grinds into her. “Can I fuck you, Rey?” 

“Please,” she whimpers and meets his thrusts with her own, his bulge pressing deliciously against the seam at the crotch of her jeans. 

You’ll need to be quiet, baby girl. We can’t let anyone hear us,” he spins her around so her back is to him, gently nudging her forward to place her hands on the empty counter. 

Leaning over her, she feels his hot breath on her ear as he kisses down her neck. 

“Can I take these off?” he growls quietly as a hand reaches around to toy with the button at the top of her pants. 

She nods in response and he quickly shoves her jeans and undies down to her ankles as she slips out of her boots to finish removing them. The sound of his belt buckle coming undone follows as he pushes his pants and boxer briefs down his legs. Rey looks over her shoulder, slightly turning her head to see his fully erect cock sticking straight out from underneath his shirt. 

He’s _huge._

Ben gently prods her entrance with a finger, her arousal making it easy for him to slip inside and she moans softly at the sensation. 

“Turn around Rey,” he instructs and she obeys immediately at his commanding tone. “That’s my good girl, now spread your legs so I can eat your gorgeous little pussy.” 

Rey does just that as he drops to his knees in front of her and spreads her thighs wider before licking a stripe up her center. Finding her clit, he sucks gently as he slides his finger into her cunt. 

“So good,” she sighs, trying to keep from crying out loud. “Oh, fuck, right there.” 

“You need to stay quiet, sweetheart, or I’m not going to be able to let you come. Only good girls who don’t make any noises get to come. Can you be a good girl for me?”

She nods frantically. 

He returns his mouth to her pussy, licking along her folds playfully as she bucks against his mouth. One hand stills her hip and he latches his teeth gently around her little bud, nibbling just enough to make her gasp. Soothing the same spot with his tongue, he wraps his lips around her clit one more time and sucks hard. 

“Ben, shit, I’m going to come soon,” she whimpers, trying desperately not to cry out loud. 

Her legs shudder as her climax builds. Ben adds a second finger to her tight center and pumps steadily as he coaxes her through her first release. She gushes around him, coating his digits in her arousal as she whimpers softly and grips at his shoulders to maintain her balance. 

Gently withdrawing his hand, he looks up at her with a smirk before licking them both clean. 

When he’s back on his feet again, his dick still hard and sticking out from under his shirt, she reaches out and gently encircles his length with her hand. 

“As much as I want you to play with me, sweetheart, I won’t last very long and I need to be inside you,” he confesses. 

Rey gives his cock a light squeeze and turns away from him, bracing her hands on the counter. She can feel his erection prodding between her thighs as he closes the distance between them. 

“Do you have a condom?” she asks quietly. 

He backs away and she hears the rustling of fabric before he pulls a foil packet from his wallet. 

“Always pays to have one on hand,” he says softly, and she can hear the smugness in his voice. 

“Do this often, huh?” 

Is that a hint of _jealousy_ she feels? 

He chuckles as he rips open the wrapper. “No, actually. My friend gave me that condom a few months ago as a joke when a girl was trying to pick me up at a bar. She wasn’t successful, but I kept it on the off chance I met a cute girl at a corn maze one day.” 

Rey smiles softly and watches as he rolls the condom down his shaft. 

“Can I fuck you now, sweetheart?” 

He urges her legs apart as he positions himself behind her and lines his cock up with her entrance. The blunt head glides easily through the wetness from her recent orgasm and he enters her with one quick motion, filling her suddenly to the brim as his pelvis presses firmly against her ass. 

“Shit,” she moans just a little too loudly. 

Ben reaches around and gently clamps his hand over her mouth. Leaning over her he whispers in her ear. “Remember only good girls who are quiet get to come.” 

She nods and he releases his hand, moving it to cup her breast through her shirt. The thin tee and bralette do little to hide her pebbled nipples as he takes one between a thumb and forefinger, rolling it softly through the fabric. 

He ruts against her at a steady pace as the small booth fills with the sounds of their frantic breathing and the slapping of skin. Rey pushes up onto her toes, desperate for him to stroke her at just the right angle. He’s stretching her to the limit, his cock so impossibly snug that it’s almost too much. She feels him adjust behind her, the tip of his erection bumps against her g-spot and she sees stars. 

“Ben,” she mewls. “Please let me come again, Ben.” 

“You want to come?” 

She moans in response as she frantically nods her head. 

He doesn’t respond for a moment as he continues to thrust into her, holding steady in the position that hits at just the right spot. 

Her legs are trembling, both from her second impending climax and from balancing on her toes. She babbles and whimpers, finding actual words impossible to say as everything comes to a peak. 

It’s not until she’s on the verge of collapse that he growls roughly in her ear. 

“ _Come._ ” 

Her cunt spasms around his cock, clenching him tightly as she rides out a second orgasm. Ben picks up his pace, grunting softly through his own climax. He slows his movements until he’s slowly dragging his cock in and out of her in long fluid movements. 

As his breathing slows, he slips from her and pulls her around to cradle her in his arms as he guides them to the floor. Rey sighs as he pulls her into his lap as they sit, half-dressed, on the dusty floor of an unused carnival booth. 

  
  


“Rey!” 

Kaydel sees her first as she and Ben return to the exit of the maze. 

Her friends stand several feet ahead, staring curiously at her and Ben. 

“You know Ben Solo?” Poe asks as they approach. 

Rey glares at him. “We’ll get to that later, but first, where the heck did you guys go? You were supposed to wait for me to get back from the bathroom!” 

“We did, but they told us we couldn’t crowd at the entrance so we had to move over to the side, and we never saw you come by,” Rose explains. 

Rey sighs. “Well, I definitely did.” 

“We’re sorry, Rey, we tried to find you the entire time!” Kaydel promises. 

“It seems like you found someone else,” Poe grins. “How’s it going, Solo?” 

“Pretty well, and yourself Dameron?” 

“Not bad,” he replies and then turns back to her. “Now can I ask how you two know one another?” 

“We just met today, in the maze, he got separated from his group too.” Rey answers. “Wait, how do you know Ben?” 

“We grew up together, and he works for the company Finn was just hired at,” Poe explains. 

“Finn Storm?” Ben questions. 

“That would be him!” Poe smiles. 

Ben nods knowingly. “Ah, you must be the boyfriend he was hoping to run into here. I take it that didn’t happen?” 

“No, as far as I know, they’re still in there,” Poe frowns. 

Rey lets out a laugh. “Did you seriously beg us to come to the corn maze today because Finn was going to be here?” 

“Guilty,” Poe smiles. 

She looks over at Kaydel and Rose who are staring at Poe with equally amused expressions. 

“You can’t be too mad at him, it seems like you had a pretty good afternoon,” Kaydel points out as she looks knowingly between Rey and Ben. 

When Finn and Ben's other co-workers emerge from the maze, introductions are made and the rest of the group agrees to go out for lunch together. Ben and Rey politely turn down the invitation, both still full from earlier. She’s inordinately glad that he drove separately and promises her friends she’ll check in later as she and Ben make their way to his car. 

“Do you think they suspect anything?” Rey asks as they pull out of the parking lot. 

“If they don’t already, they’re definitely going to figure things out when you don’t come home tonight,” he replies. 

She smiles at him softly. “You want me to spend the night?”

“This wasn’t just a one-time thing for me, Rey,” he tells her seriously. “I would love to keep seeing you.” 

“I’d really like that too, Ben,” she agrees. 

**Two Years Later**

“Tell me again why we’re submitting ourselves to getting lost, potentially for _years,_ in this maze again?” Rey groans as Ben leads her towards the entrance. 

He chuckles as he pulls her between the tall stalks of corn. “No one actually gets lost for years. Months maybe.”

She sighs and rolls her eyes as he kisses her softly. 

“You’re still impossible, Ben Solo.” 

“And you still love me, Rey Solo.” 

“Hmm, I suppose I do,” she gives him a wink and squeezes his hand. “Alright, let's do this and then we can go see if that empty booth is still there.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
